This is Matsuri, Doctor
by Chococinno Brown Sugar
Summary: Hanya cerita singkat ketika Luffy menyeret Law untuk pergi ke Matsuri. Yakisoba. Takoyaki. Permen apel. Es serut. Permen kapas. Dan, penting sekali untuk memastikan kau tidak terpisah dengan pasangan saat di festival musim panas. Warn! AU, Yaoi.


**This is Matsuri, Doctor**

 **.**

 **Hanya cerita singkat ketika Luffy menyeret Law untuk pergi ke Matsuri. Yakisoba. Takoyaki. Permen apel. Es serut. Permen kapas.**

 **Dan, penting sekali untuk memastikan kau tidak terpisah dengan pasangan saat di festival musim panas.**

 **.**

 **One Piece © Oda Eichiiro**

 **Fiction story by Chococinno Brown Sugar**

 **.**

 **Law x Luffy**

 **.**

 **Warn! Typo, AU, OOC, Yaoi, gak jelas, pokok'e kalau gak suka jangan gebuki Sugar ya :)**

.

.

.

Trafalgar Law menghela nafas berat, sangat berat. Mata dengan garis bawah tebal menyipit jengkel.

Beberapa operasi yang dijadwalkan hari ini benar-benar menyedot energinya, belum lagi pasien darurat yang mesti ditangani cepat-cepat. Kalau tak ingat mimpi masa kecilnya, inginnya Law kabur, pulang ke apartemennya dan tidur pulas, membangkai sampai besok pagi.

Lorong putih tempat ia menjejak terasa jauh sekali ujungnya, berjalan menuju lobi rumah sakit terasa sejauh mengejar _gebetan_ , tidak pernah mencapai titik temu.

Sang dokter menyampir jas putih di bahunya, menyeret langkah yang seberat beban hidup.

Sebenarnya hal yang membuatnya lelah bukan saja karena operasi hari ini, namun karena kelereng malamnya menangkap sesosok manusia yang duduk di sudut ruang tunggu sana, melambai padanya.

Kakinya yang tak sampai menjejak lantai, berayun layaknya bocah lima tahun. Ia tersenyum lima jari, matanya ikut menyabit. Secara verbal maupun non verbal, ia bocah bahagia.

"Dasar pengganggu." Namun tak urung senyuman asimetris tercetak indah di wajah lelahnya.

.

.

.

"Toraooo"

Persimpangan komikal mampir di dahi Trafalgar Law ketika namanya dirapalkan sekenanya. Kegiatan menjemurnya terganggu dengan kehadiran bocah bermarka di bawah mata, si bocah menyembul dari sela-sela pakaian yang baru disampirkan diatas temali di atap apartemen milik dokter raven.

Aroma pewangi konsentrat menguar bersama angin yang entah kenapa berhembus begitu sejuk, membuat kain disana berkibar dramatis.

"Panggil namaku dengan benar. Ada apa?" tak acuh, Law kembali memeras pakaian yang didominasi warna putih untuk kemudian ia jemur. Menjadi apartemeners memang memaksanya melakukan segalanya sendiri. Tunggu, sendiri? Lalu mengapa ia juga mencucikan pakaian si anak kecil?

"Ayo main" bocah dengan nama lahir Monkey D. Luffy menarik ujung baju Law, meminta atensi lebih. Lama kelamaan Law merasa menjadi pengasuh balita. Balita besar berstatus mahasiswa semester pertengahan. Lelah.

"Setiap hari juga main. Sana pergi, jangan ganggu" Law menepis lengan mungil Luffy, tak peduli bocah itu semakin merajuk. Tinggal satu atap dengannya membuat Law tahu cara menghadapi manusia mungil itu kelewat impulsif itu. acuhkan saja dan ia akan pergi.

"Tapi tidak dengan Torao. Aku inginnya dengan Toraoo"

Sebuah handuk di jepit di tali jemuran, lanjut memeras kain dalam ember.

Kalau diabaikan, nanti juga pergi sendiri, begitu pikir Law, namun si anak kecil sudah lebih pintar –menurutnya sendiri-, alih-alih pergi dari sana dan mencuri puding di kulkas –seperti biasa, ia malah berlari ke sudut tiang besi jemuran. Melompat untuk meraih pangkal satu jalur tali yang berujung pada si dokter raven.

"Aku sibuk Luffy-ya, hei jangan ditarik jemurannya, lepas Luffy-ya, kau ingin disiksa?" Law melotot tajam, Luffy berdiri di ujung sana, menarik tali jemuran. Sayang sekali, Luffy bukan orang yang digertak saja ciut, kekerasan macam apapun tidak mempan padanya, harus dicium dulu baru nurut.

Segala usaha kerasnya akan sia-sia kalau-kalau manusia kecil itu menyentak tali jemuran.

"Aku akan lepas kalau Torao janji akan bermain denganku" ia masih menggenggam ujung tali jemuran.

Law tidak mengerti mengapa akal bocah itu jalan hanya ketika ada maunya, otak bebalnya bisa juga mencari celah untuk membuatnya kesal kuadrat.

"Iya, aku main. Cepat lepas, pelan-pelan"

"Janji ya, besok kita ke festival musim panas." Sebelah tangannya yang bebas mengacungkan kelingking, isyarat dalam membuat janji.

"Buat apa main keluar? Menghambur-hamburkan uang saja. Main di ranjang saja cukup"

Luffy melepas temali yang digenggamnya dengan keras, membuat pakaian yang di jemur Law jatuh semua dan terkontaminasi noda-noda penuh dosa.

"What the fck" si dokter menganga tak percaya, mata dengan kantung tebal melotot tajam, mempertegas kemarahannya, membuat si dokter bertampang preman pasar menjadi ratusan kali lebih seram –dan lebih konyol. Luffy terbahak di tempatnya, dan berbuah cubitan manis dari Law.

Pekerjaannya jadi dua kali lipat. Lain waktu ia harus mengajari –menghajari- kekasihnya cara meminta dengan baik.

"Habis Torao sesumbar saja" Luffy berucap dengan susah payah karena pipinya melar ke kanan dan ke kiri ditarik si dokter.

"Tidak mau tau, cuci lagi semua pakaian yang kotor. Luffy-ya, aku lelah. Hari liburku terbatas. Jangan buat aku bekerja dua kali" ia berujar nelangsa.

"Hari liburku juga terbatas. Aku banyak tugas tau." Luffy menyela, membela diri.

"banyak tugas karena tak pernah kau kerjakan."

"Pokoknya aku mau matsuri"

"jangan seperti anak kecil."

Keduanya sama-sama keras kepala, sama-sama tidak mau kalah, bahkan untuk urusan setidakpenting apapun. Law selalu menganggap Luffy tidak dewasa, bocah dan naif, namun ia sendiri tak meralat diri yang sama bocahnya.

Diluar rumah bisa saja ia menjadi sosok yang angkuh, sok misterius, dingin dan _badass_ , tapi kalau sudah berhadapan dengan kekasih super-keras-kepalanya, muncul juga tabiat aslinya, cerewet dan mudah naik tensi.

"tapi Torao, kita tidak pernah pergi bersama sejak setahun terakhir, bahkan makan malam diluar pun tidak. Kau selalu sibuk bekerja, memangnya uangnya untuk apa? percuma kalau tidak dipakai. Orang pelit kuburannya sempit" ucap Luffy dengan nada sedih yang kentara dibuat-buat, cubitan di pipinya melonggar dramatis.

Law jadi berfikir, benar juga ya, ia juga butuh refresing, tidak melulu memikirkan pekerjaan yang lama-kelamaan membuatnya penat. Soalnya, bukan sekali saja ia menolak ajak Luffy untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan, agak egois memang.

Cubitannya melemah dan berganti pelukan ketat. Ia sangat suka memeluk si anak kecil dan mengusek-useknya layaknya pada boneka, menghirup aroma daging yang menguar dari tubuh mungilnya. Sakin maniaknya pada daging, sampai aroma tubuhnya pun beraroma amis.

"Aku mengumpulkan uang untuk menikahimu, bodoh." Bercanda. "Ya sudah. Tapi kau harus cuci bersih semua pakaiannya. Kalau ada noda minor sekalipun, kau tidak akan kuampuni"

"Iya, cerewet." Luffy menggembungkan pipinya sambil memunguti pakaian satu persatu. Torao-nya harus diganggu dulu kalau ingin dituruti dan pada akhirnya luluh juga.

Luffy memasukkan semua pakaian kedalam mesin cuci, menuangkan pelembab banyak-banyak. Ia tidak ahli dalam urusan cuci mencuci, jadi asal wangi dan tidak kotor saja, Torao pasti mengampuni.

.

.

.

Kerlap-kerlip lampion yang digantung berjejer seolah mengundang para serangga untuk mendekat, stand-stand makanan dan permainan tradisional dipadati pengunjung dengan berbagai tujuan, dari mulai yang benar-benar membeli sampai yang hanya sekedar penasaran melihat. Suasananya benar-benar hangat dan ceria. Sahut-sahutan teriakan, tawa, obrolan iseng pecah di udara. Siapapun setuju kalau suasana matsuri benar-benar membangkitkan semangat –kecuali law.

"Whoaa, banyak sekali orang. Lihat, ada permen kapas, permen apel, dan ah daging panggang" Luffy yang pada dasarnya adalah anak kecil penuh semangat, terlihat begitu sumringah ketika kaki menjejak area festival. Ia menyukai keramaian, menyukai ketika banyak orang berkumpul –kontradiksi dengan dokter jangkung disisinya-. Entah bagaimana seluruh energi positif seolah tersedot kedalam tubuh mungilnya. Ia berteriak kegirangan, matanya menjelajah, kelelahan di kampus seolah sudah berkondensasi ke langit sana.

Law masih menggunakan jas dokternya, dan Luffy masih menyampir ransel berisi diktat kuliahnya, mereka jelas menjadi tontonan dimana lautan manusia disana pada umumnya memakai yukata.

Dan bagaimana tidak menjadi pusat perhatian, mereka salah kostum, melompat dan berteriak –Luffy-, pasangan homo pula. Ajaib.

Beberapa pasang mata memandang dengan ekspresi macam-macam, ada yang berbisik sambil tersenyum, ada pula gadis-gadis yang kelewat santun langsung memotret mereka sambil menahan mimisan di hidung, tadinya Law dengan jiwa dokternya ingin memberi pertolongan pertama, ya sasuga sekali pertumbuhan komunitas yang menamai diri fujoshi.

Law tidak mau peduli, apalagi Luffy. Anak itu bahkan tidak menyadari kalau mereka diperhatikan. Cuek bebek.

"Luar biasa sekali ya semangat masyarakat Jepang" pemuda jangkung itu mengamati sekitar, mencari-cari objek yang menarik hati, Law mengekori langkah kekasihnya yang sudah lebih dahulu melompat kesana-kemari.

Tahun lalu Luffy kemari bersama teman-teman karena Law yang –sok- sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Dan agaknya Law sedikit menyesal mengapa tahun lalu ia tidak ikut, mana tahu ia kalau teman-teman Luffy iseng curi-curi sentuh padanya, karena sepengetahuan Law, Luffy cukup favorit diantara teman-temannya baik lelaki atau perempuan, apalagi teman-teman satu gengnya yang dikapteni si anak kecil. Kenapa Law tahu? Karena beberapa orang dari geng Luffy yang pernah bertandang ke apartemen mereka berdua, nekat bertanya tentang Luffy pada Law dengan tujuan pendekatan lewat orang terdekat, dan berujung Law melarang siapapun datang ke apartemen mereka.

Setelah Luffy pulang dari matsuri tahun lalu, Law langsung mengintrogasnya macam kepada penjahat kelas tinggi. Protektif berlebihan memang. Tapi hanya omong _doang_ , tanpa aksi, begitulah Trafalgar sulung.

"Torao, ayo menangkap ikan mas"

Tersadar dari lamunan kosongnya, Law hanya mengikuti ketika lengannya ditarik bocah itu, mencoba menikmati suasana bergairah disana. Menyerah dengan upayanya mencoba mencari sesuatu yang menarik, karena objek yang menarik hatinya sudah berlari di depan dengan cengiran lebar.

Tenda mungil dengan spanduk besar bertuliskan deret huruf kanji menghiasi stand yang dituju. Seorang kakek yang rambutnya sepenuhnya beruban menyambut hangat.

"Silakan. Untuk pasangan ada harga diskon" ia menyambut ramah, Luffy langsung mengangguk senang, terpancing.

Law menyerahkan kepingan yen pada penjaga stand ikan mas, Luffy sudah berjongkok lebih dulu. si penjaga tak melepas senyum, sama seperti slogan perusahaan bahan bakar di negeri sebrang.

"Silakan jaringnya, pak dokter"

Law menyungging seringai pada kakek tua itu, merasa tersindir. Ia jelas tahu kalau ia dan si anak kecil salah kostum, dan sukses jadi pusat perhatian.

Jaring baru tercelup air dan belum sampai satu pun ikan tertangkap, jaring kelewat rapuh itu berlubang besar.

"Paman apa-apaan ini? Mengapa rapuh sekali" ia berujar tak terima, bagaimana bisa menangkap ikan kalau jaringnya serapuh hatinya ketika sedang galau ditinggal Luffy. Law yang sejak awal sudah tidak bersimpati pada si kakek, menuding tajam. Ini jelas penipuan publik, trik curang yang merugikan.

"Eh? Tidak rapuh kok, _nii-chan_ , kau saja yang tidak-"

"Lihat Torao, aku dapat tiga belas" Luffy tersenyum ceria mengangkat mangkuk berisi ikan-ikan mas, pamer.

Dasar sial, angka tiga belas sial, ia mengutuk dalam hati. Law merasa harga dirinya dicederai.

Ia tidak tertarik pada permainan, namun ia benci kekalahan. Si kakek tergelak tanpa berusaha untuk disembunyikan.

"Kakak dokter dan adiknya menarik sekali."

"Siapa yang adik? Dia itu pacarku. sudahlah Luffy-ya, cari stand lain yang lebih masuk akal." Dan ia sengaja menekankan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Osu"

Si kakek tergelak lebih keras. Anak muda memang luar biasa.

"Mengapa kau bawa mangkuknya? Taruh saja disana"

"Tidak mau, aku berhasil menangkapnya. kata kakek penjaganya juga kalau dapat ikannya boleh untukku, ya kan kakek?" Luffy menatap si kakek, meminta dukungan, si kakek tersenyum –lagi-lagi- mengangguk.

"Luffy-ya, ikan itu akan mati di jalan. Kau membunuh sementara aku mati-matian menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang" ucap Law sok bijak, padahal alasan sesungguhnya adalah gengsi.

Akhirnya Luffy mengalah, dengan sangat tidak ikhlas ia menaruh mangkuk berisi ikan mas di tepi kolam karet. Si kakek melambai ramah sebelum menceburkan kembali ikan tangkapan Luffy kedalam kolam karet itu. Dasar pedagang.

Sambil manyun ia mengekori Law. Law tahu Luffy merajuk, dan ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak mencubiti pipi Luffy dengan gemas.

"Nah" law menyodorkan setusuk dango padanya, menyogoknya agar tak marah.

"Terima kasih Torao, aku menyayangimu, sungguh" dan cengiran konyol favoritnya kembali nampak, Law tersenyum. Mudah sekali membujuk si anak kecil, dengan setusuk dango yang seharga kepingan receh, mampu membeli hati Luffy, tapi hanya Law yang bisa. Jangan tanya mengapa.

Tangan saling bertaut, bertukar cakap seputar apa yang dilihat, curi-curi sentuh, saling melempar senyum, ah surga.

Agaknya semangat Law sudah naik level beberapa derajat. Ia tak sungkan lagi untuk antusias. Mereka berputar-putar disana, mencoba beberapa permainan tradisional, mendapatkan souvenir sebagai hadiah. Berbagi tawa layaknya pasangan baru puber, Law tidak tahu matsuri bisa semenyenangkan ini.

Tanpa sadar dua jam sudah berlalu angin, sebentar lagi pasti anak itu merengek minta jajan. mendadak Law menghitung isi dompetnya dalam balon imajiner. Mengajak Luffy berjalan-jalan bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk kesehatan dompet, mengingat anak itu memiliki lubang hitam di perutnya yang setiap saat minta diisi, Luffy memang monster jajan, dan asal tahu saja, jajan versi Luffy adalah memborong semua penganan berbahan daging, tidak peduli daging kodok, daging ular atau daging rusa yang kalau dijumlahkan harganya lumayan juga, cukup untuk dijadikan uang muka cicilan motor. Namun suara hati dan suara logika selalu bertentangan. Demi sebongkah rasa cinta, apa sih tidak ingin diberikan.

"Setelah ini mau kemana?"

Luffy menyendok es serut dengan sirup buah-buahan, saat musim panas es serut memang terasa jauh lebih nikmat.

Suasana di festival musim panas tak ubahnya dengan pasar tumpah setiap akhir bulan, semakin malam semakin ramai saja. Mau tak mau harus berpegangan jika tak ingin terpisah, dan asal kau tahu, terpisah di festival musim panas bukan sesuatu yang bagus.

"Habis ini kita harus mencoba yakisoba, ah okonomiyaki juga. Torao aku ingin makan permen kapas, tapi daging panggang juga wajib dicoba, dan tentu saja udon. Oh iya, katanya ada stand yang menjual sate, makanan khas negeri sebrang. Torao ingin apa?" Luffy mengabsen jajanan favoritnya.

"Ingin pulang" jawab Law datar.

"Dasar tidak seru. Tahu tidak, di matsuri adalah tindak kriminal, tidak mencoba permen apel dan takoyaki itu." Luffy menggembungkan pipinya, mencibir. Torao-nya selalu membosankan seperti biasa.

Law mengacak surai malam kekasihnya, tersenyum jenaka. Aneh memang, mengetahui kalau dokter bengis itu bisa juga tersenyum seperti itu.

"Aku menunggu kembang apinya, sayang. Kemarikan ranselmu. Jangan sampai kau bertambah pendek karena beban berat dipundak"

Eh apa tadi? Pipi gemuk Luffy merona samar, dasar Toraoo.

Luffy mengangguk dan menyerahkan ranselnya pada Torao-nya, ia baru merasakan kalau ranselnya memang berat da ia bawa melompat-lompat, pantas saja bahunya agak panas.

Ransel besar itu berpindah tangan.

Luffy tahu ada sisi perhatian dan ketulusan dari sosok Trafalgar Law, dan hanya kepadanya sifat manisnya itu ditujukan. Dokter favoritnya bahkan bisa kelewat protektif padanya.

"Masih dua puluh menit lagi kembang apinya. Ayo coba ke stand yakosiba dulu, Torao"

Baru selangkah merka berjalan, aliran manusia menjadi semakin padat, membuat Law harus pasang badan untuk menghindarkan Luffy dari kepadatan orang-orang. Ia sangat tak suka Luffy-nya bersentuhan dengan orang lain.

"Luffy-ya, jangan jauh-jauh dariku. Sebentar lagi kembang apinya, jadi orang-orang semakin ramai. Jangan sampai terpisah oke" ia meninggikan suaranya ketika kebisingan menginvasi.

Rencana untuk membeli yakisoba di depan sana urung. Lebih baik kelaparan daripada terpisah.

Law merutuki diri sendiri kenapa ia bisa lupa kalau saat festival seperti ini akan sangat penuh, salahkan Luffy yang tidak mengingatkan.

"Torao" ia mendengar suara kekasihnya sayup-sayup saat ia tak merasakan lagi genggaman tangan Luffy di punggungnya. Sial, mereka terpisah.

"Luffy-ya" Law berteriak panik, menggapai-gapai sosok Luffy yang timbul tenggelam dalam aliran manusia yang padat merayap. Keadaan mereka tak ubah seperti sinetron pagi yang ditayangkan berulang-ulang.

Law mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dan mengetik sederet nomor, dan merasa tolol ketika dering telpon Luffy terdengar dari dalam ransel di punggungnya.

Tanpa alat komunikasi, tanpa tujuan, Law harus menemukan Luffy diantara lautan manusia sebelum kembang api pertama pecah dilangit.

.

.

.

Hal buruk akan selalu terjadi pada manusia yang buruk pula. Law baru menyadari kalau dirinya terlalu egois. Padahal Luffy hanya ingin bersenang-senang bersamanya, namun ia tak pernah meluangkan waktu untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan, dan ia tak mengizinkan Luffy pergi bersama orang lain.

Mungkin kejadian ini adalah hukuman karena selalu mengabaikan hal-hal kecil yang justru penting.

"Luffy-ya, sudah kubilang jangan sampai terpisah." Tensi kekhawatiran terdengar dari bariton Law saat iris obsidiannya menangkap sosok yang dicari. Ia menunduk, mengatur nafasnya yang tak karuan, mengomel marah ketika ia berhasil menemukan sosok kekasihnya. Hal yang pertama dilakukannya adalah memutari badan kekasihnya, memastikan tidak ada luka apapun.

Ia menggenggam kedua lengan Luffy erat, menampilkan wajah galaknya.

Tebakan terakhirnya benar. Luffy ada di pantai, tentu saja, anak itu suka lautan. Luffy bersender pada dinding besar tempat yang biasa dipakai memancing. Keadaannya tak jauh berantakan dari Law.

Memiliki tubuh pendek dan mungil tidak membawa banyak keuntungan, Luffy yang terseret-seret berkali-kali tergencet manusia berbadan tinggi besar, dan butuh waktu lama sampai ia berhasil melepaskan diri dan rehat di tepi pantai.

"Shishishishi" si anak kecil mendendangkan tawa khasnya, seolah tidak ada yang terjadi "Maaf Torao, aku terseret" ia menepuk bajunya yang penuh debu dan kusut masai.

"Kau tidak tahu aku hampir gila mencarimu. Kau lihat berapa banyak manusia yang berada disini? Dan bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana aku mencarimu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau baik-baik saja atau tidak-"

Omelan yang seharusnya panjang dan beruntun terpotong dengan kecupan singkat dibibir, oleh pemuda bermarka itu.

"Dasar cerewet."

Dua detik kemudian kemarahan Law berubah menjadi seringai asimetris. Sudah berani juga ternyata bocah itu menyerangnya, mau memancing si dokter? Berlatihlah puluhan tahun dengan serius.

Pipi Luffy ditangkup dengan kedua tangan besar milik Law.

"Mau kuajarkan? Begini caranya" seringai jahil nampak di sudut bibir si dokter sebelum ia menyatukan bibirnya dengan milik si anak kecil, memagutnya dalam-dalam, membuat kekasihnya melenguh.

Persimpangan komikal mampir di dahi Luffy, Law memang impulsif, digoda sedikit saja langsung menyerang dan membuat adiktif.

Dan begitulah akhir omelan super-tidak-penting tadi.

Law sedikit merengut ketika Luffy melepaskan ciuman mereka, si anak kecil membebatkan sebuah perban putih pada lengan lelaki jangkung itu dan pada lengannya sendiri "Biar kita tak terpisah shishishi"

"Dari mana kau dapat ini? Mengacak-acak kotak P3K?"

Luffy mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Jarum pendek jam sudah tepat diatas kepala, Law memakaikan jas putihnya ke tubuh pemuda pendek itu, "Pakailah, semakin dingin" diakhiri dengan mengacak rambut Luffy yang memang sudah berantakan.

"Torao, lihat kembang api" ia menunjuk langit bersih yang dihiasi percikan bunga api.

Law memandang langit sambil bersender pada dinding dan memeluk Luffy yang bersender di dadanya.

"Dasar menyebalkan"

Malam yang indah.

.

End

.

.

End woy, gak usah scroll sampe bawah /di _butobasu_

Hahahahaha /ngakak guling-guling.

Ngakunya pecinta LawLu, tapi selalu menistakan mereka.

Hahahaha /masih ketawa. /abaikan, garing.

Maafin Sugar ya kak Law dan dik Lu.

Hallo, ini Sugar (lagi) dan segala ketidakjelasannya, etto...

ini ceritanya masih efek galau akibat asupan LawLu yang sesedikit dosa saya /dijambak

matsuri memang saikyou. Dibuat AU sekali-kali gapapa ya LawLu nya. /dah sering woy

Yaudah deh gitu aja, saya kabur duluan sebelum digebuki reader /kabur cantik.

Salam damai semesta raya /apadah

Chococinno Brown Sugar

–Jan 2017


End file.
